Unseen Alliances
by gotmilk
Summary: Alliances can be made in the unlikeliest of places...


Title: Unseen Alliances

Season/Sequel info: Sometime after "The Devil You Know." Oh, and remember the chemical that was talked about in "Summit" and "Last Stand"? I'm not sure if they explained its origins, but here's my idea.

Summary: Alliances can be made in the most unlikeliest of places. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. If I did you'd feel really sorry for Daniel. :D

Author's note: If grammar is my opponent, spelling is my arch-nemesis, folks. That's just a warning. If you see anything wrong, please tell me because I'd like to fix it (even if it's small). I have no real life friends really interested in Stargate… so my beta list for this fandom is non-existent. If you want to help, let me know. Otherwise, excuse the typos.

I wrote this over vacation last summer (when driving to Florida you have a lot of free time on your hands) so don't expect the writing to be Hemingway. Just a short, little ficlet. Though compared to the Stargate story I last posted here two years ago (*cough* crap *cough*), I think my writing has improved a touch.

-_Unseen Alliances-_

"You will tell us what you know Tok'ra filth!"

The servant stood silently observing the vile exchange before him. Two Jaffa guards held a man between them, keeping him vertical for their master's interrogation.

"What did you do with the chemical?" the Goa'uld demanded. When the man-- or Tok'ra as she'd called him-- refused to answer, Nephthys backhanded him. The device she wore on her palm cut a deep gash in the prisoner's cheek but he still refused to speak.

"I was a fool," Nephthys growled angrily, striking out at the Tok'ra again. "I kept you as one of my most trusted and now _this_. I should have known you were one of _them_." She motioned to the Jaffa guards. "Take him to his cell. I tire of his games."

"You do not wish us to place him in the sarcophagus, my goddess?" one of the Jaffa asked, staring down at the wounded figure in his grasp.

"Do not question my orders, Jaffa! The prisoner will suffer while he heals on his own. His symbiot will sustain him."

Nephthys turned from the bloody captive and glided towards the servant, her robes flowing behind her in a fury of russet colored cloth. She paused a moment before the slave, staring down at him as he gazed at the ground. "You will attend to the prisoner. Give him enough nourishment to maintain life but that is it. Do you understand?"

The man nodded reverently. "Yes, my Lady."

Once the Goa'uld was gone, the Jaffa followed, dragging the injured Tok'ra from the room. The servant found himself alone again. He paused a moment, staring at the half empty jar of water he still had to deliver to Nephthys' First Prime. He'd been on his way to the Jaffa's lavish room but the exchange had blocked his path. He'd had no choice but to stop and wait for it to end, and now he was in charge of this captive, all because he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The slave smiled. Things could not have worked out more perfectly.

~*~*~*~*~

Milas hated the feeling of broken bones, not for the pain, but for the sensation. The awareness of bone on bone, hitting each other at such unnatural angles was what he reviled the most. He could feel Levan within him working hard to heal them, but Milas didn't think he would be allowed to fully recover before Nephthys came back for him. How things had gone so wrong he still wasn't sure.

Had it not been for the compound created by one of Nephthys' priests, he would still be one of her most trusted confidants, a minor Goa'uld with nothing to lose but his life. He'd been with her for nearing seven years now. In truth, Nephthys was not even amongst the rank of System Lord yet, but she was powerful. And her empire was growing rapidly. It had come to a point where he could either allow the priest to complete the potion, something designed to kill hundreds of Tok'ra in one breath, or keep his cover. The choice had not been hard. He could only hope that the message he sent was in good hands. He'd killed the priest and destroyed the only known sample. His people were safe for the time being. He and Levan however… their situation did not look promising. 

Managing to sit up, Milas took a deep breath. His leg undeniably felt broken, as did a few ribs. He had two stab wounds, one to his thigh and the other in the shoulder, as well as a deep gash on his face from the hand device. There was probable internal damage as well, but that for now he could not feel. It was just one less thing to worry about.

A streak of light flashed within the dim room and Milas realized the door was opening. His instinct was to rise and defend himself, but with one arm chained to the wall that option seemed to be gone. To his surprise, it was not Nephthys paying him a visit but a servant. As soon as the man was past the threshold, the door creaked shut again.

The servant walked toward him slowly, a jar of something clutched in one hand and a small wad of cloth in the other. The man came to halt in front of the chained figure and bent down, eye level with the Tok'ra. He placed the container on the floor and preceded to unwrap a piece of bread from within the cloth. He held it out towards Milas.

Stubbornly, Milas refused it. Equally as stubborn, the slave continued to hold it. Neither of them moved.

"You have to eat something," the servant finally said.

"We will not eat tainted food," the Tok'ra replied calmly, though every fiber of his being wanted the bread.

The slave looked down at the bundle in his hand. "I picked this out myself. There's nothing wrong with it… I promise."

Milas tried to smile, speaking for himself. "I wish I could believe you. I understand you're just trying to do your job. Go tell your master we refuse to eat. Come to think of it, tell her to go to Netu as well, will you?"

The servant did something that startled the Tok'ra operative. He laughed. 

Milas raised an eyebrow questioningly. The amused outburst had even caught Levan's attention. 

"Sorry," the servant finally said, "you remind me of someone."

Milas was still at a loss.

The man went on talking, ignoring the Tok'ra's bewildered look. "You both just have a strange sense of humor, especially at the wrong time."

The servant shrugged and took a piece of bread for himself. He chewed it and swallowed then offered the other half to the prisoner.

"No thank you."

The servant shrugged again, eating the other half. Next he lifted the jar. "I guess you're not going to drink this either?"

"No."

"Your loss," the servant muttered and took a swig, seeing how the Tok'ra would react.

The two men sat staring at each other for so long Milas lost track of time. This was certainly not what he'd been expecting. Why did he feel like this man was testing him? 

"So," the slave finally asked, eyeing the door for a moment but turning back to look at Milas, "are you really Tok'ra?"

Milas felt Levan stir within him. _Be careful with this one, Milas. Something is not right here._

'I know… and I will. Just get back to healing us. There still might be a chance for escape before the end.'

Levan didn't respond but he knew his symbiot didn't think escape likely. Deciding he didn't want to think about that, Milas turned his attention back to the man staring at him intently. "Nephthys knows this already… so why exactly did she send you I wonder?"

"She didn't," the stranger replied. "At least in the way you think." For a moment, Milas was taken back by the man's sincerely. Surely Nephthys had sent him to help in one of her vile schemes… 

"Prove to me you're Tok'ra," the slave demanded quietly.

Milas was taken back. 

"I mean it," the slave continued, "prove to me you're a Tok'ra and not some just some minor Goa'uld."

Now the servant was _questioning _if he was truly Tok'ra? Not in all his one hundred years had Milas been so confused. The slave opened his mouth once more but was stopped by the opening of the cell door. Eyes widening, the servant stood quickly and gathered the cloth and jar as Nephthys entered the prison.

She eyed the slave maliciously. "Leave us now. You will return to him tomorrow."

The man nodded solemnly and left, never once turning back towards Milas. 

"Now," Nephthys said, holding the rapt attention of her captured enemy, "you will tell me what I want to know."

~*~*~*~*~

Sometime later, how long he wasn't quite sure, Milas awoke to find the servant staring at him. 

"You again?" the Tok'ra managed to croak out. Screaming, he realized, really did do a lot of damage to the vocal chords

The servant nodded, holding out another jar to him. "Here, it's not tainted. I promise."

For some reason Milas believed the man. He grabbed the container and took a tiny drink. It tasted fine. At the same time, the servant reached into his robes and pulled out a small vile.

"This was what she wanted me to put in it. I didn't though."

Milas almost choaked up the water he'd previously swallowed but managed to keep it down. "Should I be thanking you then?"

"I guess," the man replied indifferently. 

For the first time Milas took in the servant before him. Human male, young, unkempt brown hair and blue eyes. Milas tried to remember back to his various trips to Nephthys's home… but he couldn't recall the man.

"What's your name?" the servant finally asked.

Looking for any sign of deceit in the slave's face, the Tok'ra hesitated before he answered. "You can call me Milas. And you, human?"

"Daniel," the servant answered, flashing a brief smile. They were getting somewhere at least.

"That's an unusual name."

The slave shrugged. "Not on my planet."

Milas smiled, barely holding in a bone rattling cough. "I suppose so."

"Well, snake-girl out there seems to think that you're really Tok'ra, so I guess I'll believe you," the servant said, settling himself onto the ground across from Milas and wrapping himself even tighter in his robe. "I think this is the first time I wish Sam were captured with me. She'd know."

"Sand?"

"No," the slave corrected, "Sam. You wouldn't know her."

"But she would know me?"

"Most likely. At least your symbiot if nothing else."

"And how is that?" Milas asked.

"That's a really long story," the servant muttered. "I guess I should ask you how long you've been away from the Tok'ra."

"Several years now."

"So what do you know of the Tau'ri?" the human asked.

"Very little," Milas admitted, unsure of where the slave was going. "Their world is primitive. They rose up against their Goa'uld masters long ago and buried the Stargate."

"Uh huh," the human - Daniel- murmured. "Well, Milas, it looks like Nephthys didn't exactly keep you in the loop. It's strange that she knew about us and didn't share that information with you. Maybe she wasn't too concerned. Or just frightened."  


"Of the Tau'ri?" Milas laughed.

"I hate to break it to you, but we aren't that primitive. The Stargate was unburied and well… we began to explore. We've gotten rid of Goa'uld much more powerful than Nephthys."

Daniel's last sentence caught even Levan by surprise. _May I? _the symbiot asked. 

__

'He's all yours, friend.'

Milas dropped his head and raised it again, eyes briefly flashing. "Whom have you 'gotten rid' of?" Levan asked, his voice deepening in a double tone.

The servant seemed a bit startled by the change but recovered quickly. He cleared his throat. "Well, Ra was the first. Hathor, then Seth. Sokar was the most recent that I remember. I've been gone for nearly two months now, so I don't know anything else. Apophis has more lives than a cat in a sarcophagus, so I really doubt he's been killed."

Levan was startled. "We were aware of the death of Ra and Sokar. We assumed it had been done by a rival Goa'uld. As for Hathor… we had heard news of her emergence but nothing since. Speaking personally, I had not heard any news of Setesh's whereabouts since my first host." 

"Seth was hiding on Earth," Daniel said, "Jacob came to us asking for help to him again."

"Jacob?"

"Oh sorry. Um, Selmak's new host?"

Levan was glad to hear a familiar name. "How is it that you know Selmak? And why would the Tok'ra come to you for help?"

Daniel smiled and stuck out a hand. "By the way, we're allies. Nice to meet you."

"Allies?" 

"Yes, when Jacob offered himself to be host for Selmak we formed an alliance," the human answered.

Levan nodded a moment, not quite sure he believed the slave before him. It was a creditable story he supposed… 

What do you think?

'Well, he seems sincere. I want to believe him.'

Do you really believe these… Tau'ri… could have done the things the servant claims?

'It is very possible, my friend.'

Levan looked closely at the so-called Tau'ri. "How exactly did our two people come into contact?"

"Well," Daniel said, stretching his previously crossed legs before him, "that's where the long story comes in."  
  
Levan looked at the chain encircling his host's wrist. "I have time."

The servant smiled gently and nodded. "The Cliff Notes version happened like this: Jolinar took my friend Sam as a host while hiding from an Ashrak. It didn't work, and the Ashrak came for her. Jolinar was killed, but gave her life so that Sam would live."

"She was killed?" Levan asked, horrified by the revelation. Jolinar had been a close friend for many centuries. 

"I'm afraid so," Daniel answered sadly. "I'm very sorry."

Levan dropped his host's head for a moment and Milas returned. "I'm sorry as well," the host replied. "Levan needs to focus on healing us for the moment."

Daniel nodded but continued. "After Jolinar's death, Sam began to have visions of the Tok'ra. That's how we were able to find their base. When we got there they wanted us to provide new host for Selmak's dying one. Sam offered to ask her father Jacob who was dying. He agreed and they blended.

"I knew Saroosh very well," Milas said sadly, "she was a lovely woman. I'm sure Selmak was devastated."

"I don't doubt that," Daniel said, "but I think Selmak and Jacob are a good match. They act as liaison between our peoples."

"Now that I understand what conspired between our races, we are curious about you. How did a lone Tau'ri come to be in Nephthys' hands?"

Daniel smiled sadly. "My team was visiting a recently discovered planet. The people were very welcoming and excited to meet us. We were invited to a feast in honor their new year. During the dinner Nephthys' forces attacked the town. I was captured while in native garb and they never knew I was anymore more than a villager. My friends escaped but I wasn't as lucky. It's been three months since I've seen them."

The Tok'ra nodded sorrowfully. "Levan and I are sorry to hear… " Suddenly he fell back against the wall, pain written across his dark features. Daniel lifted the water jar again and the alien took a small drink.

  
"Are you hungry?"

Milas nodded and Daniel produced another cloth filled with bread. The Tok'ra managed to eat a few bites without wanting to vomit it back up.

"So tell me, human," Milas asked, finally getting the strength to speak again, "why exactly are you telling us this? If you came looking for a friend, I'm afraid you don't have us for long. I do not get the feeling Levan and I are going to be kept alive to merely provide you with conversation." 

"I think you're wrong about that," Daniel answered. "Nephthys is leaving to visit a conquered village in the next system. She'll be gone for two days. That's why she wanted me to put the drug in your drink. I suppose it's a type of truth serum. She seems to think that it will work better once it's been in your system for at least twelve hours…"

A noise from outside startled Daniel and he paused, waiting to see if the door opened. When it remained closed he sighed. "I have to go… but I'll be back. Do you think you'll be able to walk?"

Milas nodded. "With a little help it might be possible. But... how exactly do you plan on escaping?"

Daniel ran a hand through his tangled hair. "I've had three months to think about that. Overpowering one guard really isn't enough for an escape, even if I was able to get a zat… err, zat'ni'katel. The only other weapon around here isn't exactly fit for me."

"I still do not see how I will be able to help you," the operative said, slightly frowning.

"The last time I checked Tok'ra are just as able to use Goa'uld technology," Daniel replied calmly. "What if I told you I could get a hand device?"

Milas began to smile. "Then I would say, we have a chance of escape."

~*~*~*~*~

When Daniel didn't return after some hours, Milas began to worry.

'Do you think Nephthys has found him out?'

Give him time, Milas. It has not been that long.

'You're right… I just… this opportunity is almost too good to be true. What if he has been lying? What is it was just some tale spun by Nephthys to…'

And if it is we will be prepared. You must admit though, he's very… believable.

'Believable?' Milas laughed. _'You are definitely right about that, friend. If he's not sincere, he's the best actor I have ever seen.'_

Milas looked up as the door latch was opened from the outside. He heard the ancient locking mechanism click and a Jaffa guard stood guard in the entrance. The burly man blocked the light from entering the cell and the Tok'ra held his breath. It felt like hours before the Jaffa moved and the human servant slinked past him carrying his usual jar of water and bread. The door slammed shut once Daniel was inside.

The slave stumbled towards Milas, managing not to drop what he clutched in his hands. Daniel fell at the Tok'ra's feet muttering apologizes. 

"I'm sorry," he said setting the jar down, "I had a little conflict with Nephthys' First Prime earlier. He wasn't too happy when I was late to my duties."

Milas could see a deep bruise forming on the young man's cheek, as well as a large gash across his temple. "Are you…."

Daniel waved him off. "I'm okay. I've had worse." He reached for the jar.

"Did you bring it?" Milas asked hesitantly. Before he was finished speaking Daniel was already reaching into the jar and pulling free the familiar device. The slave handed it gently over to the Tok'ra. 

"Now if we can only get these chains off," Milas said, yanking at the metal attached to his wrist.

Daniel seemed to be ahead of him. Reaching into a hidden pocked he produced a small key and went to work on the lock. 

"Tau'ri, you must be a thief by trade on your planet," Milas commented and smiled as the device holding his hand unlocked.

"Nope, just your everyday archeologist," Daniel replied, flashing his own grin to match. "Well, your everyday planet-exploring-alien-fighting archeologist that is."

Once his wrist was freed, Milas attempted to stand. With a little help from the captured human he managed, though his leg didn't quite feel as healed as he or Levan had hoped. "Thank you," he said once they were steady.   


"Don't thank me just yet," Daniel said, straining to keep the taller man from falling over. "I used that drug on Nephthys' First Prime, so he's pretty loopy right now. She took a large contingent of her Jaffa with her a few hours ago. We still have to worry about the guard's outside and a few more on our way to the gate. I figure one little discharge from Nephthys' hand device should quiet several of them."

Daniel stepped back from the Tok'ra to see if he could stand on his own. Milas balanced his shared body, managing to push past the pain. He walked several feet unaided and nodded. "I think we're ready."

"I'll call the guards in here. Why don't you get back and hide the hand device."

Milas did as he was instructed. Within him, Levan wished them luck. He watched as Daniel came to stand in the middle of the cell. He took a calm breath and proceeded to yell, "JAFFA! You must help me! The Tok'ra is free! Help!"

Sure enough, as the startled exclamation echoed around the room, the door burst opened and two unknowing Jaffa guards stepped inside, zat'ni'katel raised defensively. Daniel dived to the left as a wave of powerful force from the hand device surged past him. It hit the Jaffa with startling velocity and the aliens hit the back wall of the cell, unconscious before they landed on the floor. 

Pulling himself up from the ground, Daniel dusted off his robes. "Well, that's two down." He went to each guard to pick up their zat and shot each of them once and stepped towards Milas.

The Tok'ra stumbled forward on his injured leg but steadied. "Let's go," Levan said, his deep voice taking control. Once they were outside, Daniel threw the latch back onto the door in order to lock it. 

"This way," Jackson said, gripping the remaining zat and handing the remaining one over to Levan. "You never know if you'll need it."

The Tok'ra operative nodded his thanks and the pair made their way out of the fortress. Though he hadn't been there very long, Daniel knew the inside the building like he did his office at the SGC. Pausing at a corner, he glanced around to see three Jaffa walking their way. "Three coming," he whispered and tucked the weapon into his sleeve. "I'll be able to pass by them without trouble. Wait here." 

Daniel turned the corner and ambled down the corridor like he had been there his entire life. The Jaffa paid him no mind an he passed them without trouble. Once their backs were turned, he opened fire, catching two of them with ease. The third managed to pull his own weapon but the human proved to fast for him. Within a few seconds all three were unconscious. Glancing towards the alcove were Levan/Milas stood hidden, Daniel was about to call them out when a blue light suddenly engulfed him and he dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. 

Levan heard an unexpected fourth blast of a zat'ni'katel and glanced around the corner. It looked as if Daniel had indeed taken down the original three Jaffa, but hadn't expected a fourth to come into the corridor. The Tau'ri was sprawled out on the floor, a single warrior leaning over him. Milas took out the extra weapon Daniel had provided him and turned the corner, firing before the Jaffa registered he was there. Once the guard was down he shot each of them twice more. Crouching next to his new ally, he helped Daniel to his feet while the human groaned and muttered a curse to himself.

"Are you all right?" Milas asked, once again taking control.

"Wonderful," Daniel muttered. "Can we leave now?."

The Tok'ra smiled. "You're supposed to be the savior at this point and time."

"Well as acting hero, I say we get out of here. _Now _preferably." 

"I like that plan," Milas replied.

Together supporting each other, Milas and Daniel hobbled towards the Stargate. The last contingent of Jaffa became the last barrier, standing before them and the Stargate. Peering around a large temple pillar, Milas noticed none of them looked overly concerned about an attack.

"If we manage to get to the gate…"

"When," Daniel corrected.

"_When _we manage to get to the gate," Milas replied, "where do we plan to go? I do not know of any current Tok'ra bases. Can we go to your planet?"

"My planet? Uh, unless we want to end up the constancy of mush, we should probably steer clear of Earth. I know a few other places we can try."

"All right, human," Milas agreed. "I'm not quite sure why we cannot go to your planet but I'll take your word for it. Prepare your weapon."

"I'm prepared. Just get your… hand… ready."

The attack on the four oblivious Jaffa was quick. As Milas took care of the last guard, Daniel ran for the DHD. A moment later the Tok'ra joined him, watching him quickly dial. 

"Did you pick a location?"

Daniel nodded, hitting the last symbol and touching the jeweled center on the circular device. "You'll like it. The weather's guaranteed to be perfect. They have this little contrivance called a touchsto… and that's another long story I'll tell you about later."

"I look forward to it, Tau'ri," Milas said as the gate opened before them. 

Without hesitation both stepped through the Stargate and disappeared within the wormhole. Silence dominated Nephthys' temple for the rest of the day and into the next. By the time the belligerent Goa'uld returned home, both former prisoners were safe and sound, deep within the mountains of Colorado. 

El Fin

~*~*~*~*~

::Hides behind her PC, waiting for the first tomato to be thrown::

Come on, leave a review. Look, I'll make it simple. If you want, just copy and paste one of these:

Wow! That was good!

Wow! That sucked!

See, easy AND painless. You even made Teal'c happy. **(O:|~**

If anyone's a fan of Andromeda, I've been writing some Stargate/Andromeda stories. No, not crossovers. I've stol-- *cough* _borrowed _storylines from Stargate in order to put an Andromeda twist on them. My first and favorite was "There But For The Grace Of God" and I just completed "Holiday". (I had to do "Holiday" for backstory before I could write "Legacy".) Check them out if you're interested.


End file.
